The present application relates to protecting records created by an event logger, and more specifically, to protecting records created by an existing event logger without affecting an event log processing infrastructure.
In systems such as a server, an event logger may record an event record corresponding to an event, such as a system event associated with an operation of the server. Enterprises may audit such logged event records as part of regulatory compliance. For compliance, the audit may have to verify that contents of the event record have remained unmodified or that any changes have been tracked.